Horóscopo al estilo Matt x Mello
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Encontramos en esta unión una compatibilidad en los elementos de fuego y aire que desarrollará en ambos una armonización aceptable y posiblemente duradera, Acuario es liberal y Sagitario es cambiante...¿Compatibilidad?, ¡mucha!


**Wiii~, otro Matt x Mello :3**

**Bueno, este es un tanto diferente**

**Prueba de compatibilidad, da? xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Death Note ni la saga de Horóscopos me pertenecen **

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata**

**La Saga de Horóscopos fue creada por Anni x3, GRACIAS POR DEJARME HACER ESTO!**

**Advertencias: Lemon! OwO…No me resistí…Debía hacer mi primer lemon aquí uu'**

**Datos: Mello es Sagitario (13/12) y Matt es Acuario (O1/O2)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤[ нoróѕcopo al eѕтιlo мaтт х мello ]¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°

« · · » (ѕegún ѕυѕ ѕιgnoѕ) « · · »

▀▄▀.:::./ ѕagιтarιo /.:::.▀▄▀

* Ellos quieren saber y quieren explorar. Son ambiciosos, generosos, y siempre abiertos a nuevas ideas. *

_Mello se encontraba en su escritorio,_

_con la vista pegada en un gran libro de Criminalistica,_

_al día siguiente tenia un examen y quería estar preparado:_

'_Debo, ser el mejor, superare a Near'- Se dijo a sí mismo al terminar otro capitulo del libro-_

**X**

* Los nacidos bajo este signo poseen una doble y mutable naturaleza *

_Mello era excesivamente cambiante…A veces podía ser la persona mas linda que existe y a veces podría traumarte de por vida con una mirada:_

'_Hey, Mello' - Le llamo Matt-_

'_¿Que pasa?'_

'_¿Quieres jugar conmigo este nuevo videjue…'- Iba a decir, pero fue cortado por el otro-_

'_No'_

'_Pero…'_

'_¡NO!'- Repitió en un tono que asusto al otro-_

'_Entonces…¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?'_

'_¡Sí, eso sí!' – Dijo y le dio un beso- 'Te amo'_

_Matt no entendía, como su rubio preferido podía ser tan cambiante…_

**X**

* El Sagitario está dominado por el deseo de cambio para conquistar situaciones siempre distintas y vivirlas con alegría *

_Cuando ese maldito mocoso desteñido había llegado al Wammy's le quito su preciado primer lugar, pero lo superaría…Si…Lo haría:_

'_¡ENANO DE MIERDA!' – Mello maldijo a Near en su habitación-_

_Penso: "Lo superare…Pero mientras eso no ocurra…Es genial dibujar y anotar distintas y sádicas muertes…Hehehe…Near, estas perdido"_

_A fin de cuentas era "feliz"_

**X**

*Si el tema es disonante en su carta natal, tiende a la independencia extravagante, a la rebelión. Instintivamente, se levanta contra las reglas de su medio y se comporta como un inadaptado que rompe las ataduras*

_Mihael Kheel estaba en la oficina de Roger…Cuarta vez de la semana_

'_Con que otra vez sacando chocolate a hurtadillas'- Le dijo sentándose en su escritorio-_

_Mello solo lo vio desafiante_

_'¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me lo pidas a mi?'_

_Pero Mello ODIABA depender de alguien y si la independencia se podía llevar a cabo solo rompiendo las reglas, él rompería esas malditas reglas y, le daría igual._

**X**

* Si es extrovertido, tiende a la aventura en su relación con el mundo; es un atleta, un deportista, un temperamento nómada, que ante todo posee la pasión por los viajes, explorador a la búsqueda de nuevos horizontes, llevado siempre hacia un más allá*

_¿Quién dijo que Mello no participaba en nada?_

_El siempre estaba en muchas partes, por ejemplo el club de literatura donde exponía sus textos los cuales eran admirados por todos, o prefería a veces jugar football, lo que le encanta y es bueno en ello, también le gustaba pintar, hacia recuadros preciosos y además era listo, muy listo._

'_¿Cómo puede ser que estés saliendo conmigo?'- le pregunta Matt- 'Si en comparación contigo soy un inútil, mereces algo mejor…'_

_Pero Mihael Kheel era una caja de sorpresas…_

'_Matt, tú eres alguien muy especial, ¿Acaso no lo notas?, te preocupas por mí, tratas de hacer lo mejor por el resto, tienes mucha voluntad, eres alguien quien merece admiración y…Te amo'_

_Matt sonrío- 'Y yo a ti'_

**X**

*Su impulso se dirige hacia el conocimiento, la cultura, la religión, la perfección de sí mismo; apunta hacia un ideal, una sabiduría al final de su viaje interior*

_Mello es un creyente, el siempre se presenta los Domingos en la Iglesia, lleva un hermoso crucifijo de cuentas rojas colgado en su cuello, el cual le regalo Matt una Navidad pasada, en sus tiempos libres cuando decidía dejar a un lado al resto, se recostaba en su cama a leer, es un pasatiempo muy útil._

'_Que bueno es relajarse aunque sea un momento…'-Dice y abre una barra de chocolate para empezar a comerla-_

**X**

*Si su relación es estable, son excelentes esposos y padres, aunque rara vez logren suprimir de todo su espíritu aventurero. Necesitan sentirse libres y a veces ponen sus intereses profesionales por delante de los intereses de su pareja.*

'Mello..'- Le dijo Matt al oído mientras este estudiaba-

'_Ahora no'- Contesto este, estaba ocupado, debía superar a Near-_

'_Pero…'_

'_Después, Matt!'_

_Matt le dio una ultima mirada_

'_Por la mierda!'_

**X**

*A pesar de su inquietud, Sagitario es básicamente un individuo respetuoso de las convenciones y costumbres sociales, que pondera en su medida tanto el prestigio como la respetabilidad. Sólo con posiciones fuertemente disonantes de Júpiter pueden aparecer sujetos rebeldes, desordenados y sin claridad de ideas*

'_Mello, tu vas a estar con Near'- Clamo la profesora de Química-_

'_¡QUÉ?'- Le reclamo Mello-_

_El albino prefirió no hablar…solo lo haría enojar mas de lo que ya estaba._

'_Si Mello, vas a trabajar con Near esta clase'_

'_¡Con ese enano?, ¡Me niego!'- Grito para después salir del laboratorio-_

'_Profesora, ¿Puedo ir a ver como esta?- Pregunto el chico con googles-_

'_Esta bien, Matt'_

_El pelirrojo salió también y se dispuso a buscar a su pareja, lo encontró en el patio maldiciendo a la profesora…_

'_Mello'_

_Continuara…_

**.  
**

*Pero en general los sagitarios son personas joviales, serenas, que pretenden conseguir sus objetivos con ideas innovadoras, pero no demasiado revolucionarias o destructivas.*

_Continuación:_

'_No Matt, no voy a volver allá'- Le dijo brusco, adivinando las intenciones del otro-_

'_Pero Mello, ¿Y si pedimos cambio de parejas?'_

'_Esa maldita anciana me odia, de seguro no va a querer que cambiemos de pareja'_

'_Maldición…'_

_Pero entonces a Mello se le prendió el foco y le dijo a Matt:_

'_Y si hacemos esto…'- Mello le contó su plan al chico de camiseta a rayas y este atino a sonreír-_

'_Hagámoslo'_

_En cinco minutos ambos estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio:_

_Matt pateo la puerta, dejándolo ver, cargaba a Mello en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, este llevaba los ojos cerrados:_

'_Señorita Thompson, esta inconsciente, debe ir a la enfermería'- Le dijo, alterado-_

'_¡Llévalo y quédate con él hasta que despierte!'_

_Matt corrió con Mello en sus brazos, pero al llegar a la enfermería:_

'_¿Se lo creyeron?'- Pregunto el rubio vestido de negro a Matt-_

'_Toda la historia'_

_Se cercioraron que no había nadie dentro de la sala y entraron:_

_Matt empujo a Mello a la camilla y se pocisiono sobre él…Cuando terminen Mello estará muy despierto…_

.

*Los sagitario son básicamente sinceros y controlados en sus relaciones de pareja, aunque si se les traiciona pueden perder los papeles.*

'Pero…'

'_¡NO MATT!'_

'_Por favor…'_

'_Lo hiciste Matt, me mentiste…'_

'_Fue solo una vez…Y yo estaba ebrio, además fue hace mucho'_

'_¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?_

'_Creí que no importaba'_

'_¿Qué no importaba?, Pues te aviso, ¡IMPORTA!' _

'_Lo siento…'_

_Continuará_

*Son muy amigos de sus amigos, fiables y leales. No tienen pelos en la lengua si tienen que recriminar un amigo de algo, pero saben perdonar cuando hace falta.*

_Continuación:_

_'Matt…Nunca mas lo vuelvas a hacer'_

'_¿Me perdonas?'_

'_Si…Pero nunca mas vuelvas a hacer nada de esto…'_

'_Lo prometo'_

_Y Matt beso a Mello dándole a entender que lo amaba y que nunca mas le lastimaría._

*Sagitario es otro de los signos duales. Si deseas seducir a un hombre Sagitario deberás ser capaz de hacer frente a su comportamiento mitad hombre / mitad caballo, esto es, su necesidad de diversión, por un lado, y su necesidad de conversaciones filosóficas, por el otro.*

_Ese día era año nuevo, Matt y Mello eran felices, otro año que pasaban juntos, un sentimiento de suficiencia inexplicable atravesaba en sus pechos y llevaban una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, era precioso…_

_Pelirrojo y rubio estaban viendo el cielo desde la terraza del departamento que compartían, las millones de estrellas que se esparcían en el oscuro de la noche…_

'_¿Qué significa para ti el nuevo año, Matt?' – Le dirigió la palabra Mello-_

'_Otra oportunidad de hacer lo que no hice, para probar cosas nuevas…¿Qué es para ti, Mello?'_

'_Pues, básicamente lo mismo que dijiste, pero también es una bendición, no todo el mundo ha logrado pasar al próximo año, ¿Sabes?' _

'_Mello, hay algo que quiero hacer en lo poco que queda de este año'_

'_¿Que seria?'_

'_Esto…'- Matt se acerco a su amigo y le tomo por la cintura para luego inclinarse a su oído y susurrar- Querrías…casarte conmigo?_

_Mello lo oyó claro como el agua, los ojos le lagrimeaban ligeramente, la pregunta le había emocionado…Y aunque odiaba llorar, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas de alegría escaparan de sus ojos zafiros esta vez:_

'_Si…'_

_Las campanadas de año nuevo sonaron y los fuegos artificiales se dispararon iluminando el cielo, Matt y Mello se besaron, sellando su acuerdo oficialmente, este año nuevo lo recordarían para siempre. _

X

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

╚ ╬ ╗_[ acυarιo ]_╚ ╬ ╗

*Acuario corresponde a la undécima casa del Zodíaco, que es la de la afinidad, la de la relación con los demás, la de la tolerancia y la del equilibrio*

Mail Jeevas es un chico bastante especial, siempre con la intención de ayudar, buen oyente y a la vez buen orador, siempre daba consejos a los demás... 'Es muy tolerante también…'- Decía Mello, Matt nunca ha discriminado a alguien y nunca ve la paja en el ojo ajeno, pecado en el que el mismo ha caído sin ver la viga en el propio (*), ahí es cuando Mello se dio cuenta, de que él era admirable. **X**

_*_Hay dos tipos de acuarios: uno es tímido, sensible, y paciente. El otro tipo de acuario es exuberante, vivo y puede llegar a esconder las profundidades de su personalidad debajo de un aire frívolo.*

'_Odio ser el nuevo'- pensaba un pequeño Matt al entrar al Wammy's House, Roger lo dirigía hacia el salón-_

'_Bien chicos, este es Matt, es nuevo aquí y quiero que lo traten bien'- Presento Roger a los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón- 'Ve a sentarte al lado de Mello'_

_El pequeño Matt solo avanzo con la cabeza gacha ante la mirada de todos, era incomodo._

_Continuara:_

X

*****A pesar de la personalidad abierta de los acuarios y de su deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, no suelen hacer amigos con facilidad. No se entregan su alma con facilidad.*

_Continuación:_

_Las clases ya finalizaron y el pequeño Matt se iría a la habitación que Roger le había indicado antes de ir a presentarse al salón:_

'Hey, tu'- Le llamo el pequeño que se había sentado a su lado-

'_S-si?'_

'_En que posición te encuentras, en el ranking de sucesión…'_

'_S-soy el nume-ro tres…'_

'Perfecto, entonces, podemos ser amigos'

'_¿Qué tal si primero nos conocemos mas?'_

'_Bueno'_

'_¿Cuál es tu apodo?'_

'_Mello'_

X

*Ambos tipos de acuario tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes*

'Mello, escucha, eso no es cierto'

'_Si es cierto, yo lo vi'_

'_No hay posibilidad de que Near tenga novia, es demasiado antisocial'_

'_Claro que es posible, ven'_

'_Esta bien'_

_Llegan al patio y ven a Near pasando agarrado de la mano de una chica de cabello rojo: _

'_¿Ves?, Near tiene novia'_

'_Oh…Bueno, tenias razón' _

'_Lo sé'_

X

*Opuesto a Leo, signo de la individualidad y de la vitalidad, Acuario sueña un mundo colectivo donde sus mil ideales pueda realizarse*

_El pelirrojo estaba plácidamente durmiendo, soñaba algo hermoso según él: _

"_Oh, Matt, ¡el juego que me prestaste es genial!"- Le dijo Grace alegre-_

"_Si, ¡no podemos parar de jugar!"- Su amigo Den la apoyaba-_

'_No hay de que, para eso están los amigos'_

'_Insistimos, debemos darte algo!'_

'_No hay porque, las gracias son suficientes'_

'_Entonces te prometemos que si necesitas ayuda te la daremos'_

'_Muy bien'_

_Mello se acerca corriendo al chico de los googles_

'_Oh, Matty, ¡eres ta~n genial!'_

_Hasta que suena el despertador:_

'_¡Agh!'- Apaga el despertador enojado- 'Soñé con un mundo mejor…Era tan lindo'_

X

*Dotados de un gran sentido humanitario, dispuestos a la entrega absoluta, olvidándose de sí mismos en favor del bien común*

'_Maldición'_

'_¿Qué pasa?'_

'_Se me acabo el chocolate'_

'_¿Quieres…Que te consiga mas?'_

'_No, no Matt, puedo solo'_

'_Mello, déjame hacerlo por ti'_

'_Pero, te castigaran por mi culpa'_

'_No importa, te quiero ayudar'_

'_Bien…Pero trata que no te descubran'_

'_¿Me das un besito de la buena suerte?'_

'_Esta bien'- Le dijo Mello con una sonrisa tierna y le dio un casto beso en los labios-_

'_Te amo'_

'_Yo también'_

**X**

_*_Es uno de los signos del zodiaco más receptivos a escuchar otras verdades y a aprender de los demás.*

_'Matt'_

'_¿Si?'_

'_¿Sabes por que estas aquí?'_

'_La verdad…'_

_Mail Jeevas estaba en la oficina de Roger, esta vez por haber ayudado a Mello a pintar "Near es un estúpido infeliz" en el baño de los chicos, dijo que Mihael Kheel no tenia culpa de nada y asumió consecuencias, ahora iban a decidir su castigo._

'_Matt, si no te agrada Near no debes expresarlo así, simplemente ignóralo, ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste no esta bien, verdad?'_

'_Si…'_

'_Bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer'_

'_Esta bien…'_

X

*Lo que le tienta es la revolución, el frenesí, la necesidad de ir hasta los limites de lo imposible, la búsqueda de lo absoluto. Su instinto es muy marcado y, con la ayuda de Saturno, se nutre de elementos racionales, que le proporcionan una intensa creatividad, sobre todo en el campo ideológico. Si por el contrario, prevalece la componente de Urano conformará sujetos inquietos, originales, innovadores y llenos de intereses, sobre todo en el campo técnico-científico.*

_Matt y Mello se encontraban en la habitación del segundo, Mail Jeevas se encontraba muy apasionado ese día, aunque Mello no se quejaba, le encanta encontrar ese lado más salvaje que Matt tiene dentro: _

'_Hmmm, Matt'- gimió cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello- _

'_Mello…'- Matt le toco el miembro sobre la tela del pantalón y el rubio dio un gemido mas fuerte-_

_Mello despertó ese lado revolucionario de Matt y eso le encantaba…_

'_¡Ah, Matt, no pares!'_

X

*A veces sienten la necesidad de retirarse del mundo para meditar o pensar. Se niegan a seguir la multitud.*

_Matt salió de las filas de excursión, era cierto que la regla era permanecer juntos, Roger fue muy claro al salir de la institución, pero él decidió no hacer caso, tenia que salir de ese grupo, se sentía como una oveja que seguía ordenes de un pastor al igual que el resto de sus compañeras…Eso fue suficiente para Matt, el debía salir del montón. _

'_Por fin puedo hacer lo que quiera'- Dijo para recostarse a ver las nubes-_

**X**

*La ductilidad, la curiosidad por todo aquello que no es tradicional, la disposición tanto material como intelectual son de hecho las características de este signo*

_Matt no se fija en las tradiciones, no se lleva con la iglesia, aunque su mejor amigo, Mello sea un creyente. Tampoco hace mucho caso a las reglas, por eso rompe las de la institución en la que esta, acepta criticas pero vuelve a caer en el pecado de hacer lo mismo…Es bastante raro el hacer eso, pero eso también lo separaba del montón…Matt adora ser original. _X*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

▒ ░ (coмpaтιвιlιdad) ▒ ░

*La amistad en ambos signos surge a primera vista, o en algún encuentro casual, y sabéis que entre vosotros podréis hablar sin tapujos y con total confianza.*

_Mello y Matt se tenían plena confianza._

_Desde que se conocieron se llevaron bien, y ahora son mejores amigos, nunca se separan, sus personalidades se moldean perfectamente._

_Nadie sabia porque tenían tanta armonía, generalmente un chico cualquiera tendría miedo del rubio o tal vez otro sentimiento que le repele de el, pero Matt no, tal vez no sea un chico normal, ¿Han pensado en eso?_

**X**

*****Debemos entender que para que surja el amor, es imprescindible el lazo de la amistad, de la amistad sincera que no busca aranceles, ni comisiones de confianza, ni camas huecas de afectos, ni de las dudas de los celos infecciosos.*

_Matt se siente extraño cuando esta con Mello, ya no es lo mismo de hace un tiempo atrás…Ahora no lo ve como un "amigo", no. Y eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de querer estar con el…No, era otro sentimiento, él AMABA a Mello. _

_No como el amor de un hermano, ni tampoco de un amigo…Él lo quería como PAREJA. _

_Cuando Mihael Kheel le hablaba el se ponía rojo y actuaba distinto, le daba pena acercarse mas a el, se ha descubierto viéndolo embobado si le veía pasar y ahora lo tiene todos los días en la cabeza…Han sido mejores amigos por años y además son chicos, es un tabú desear algo mas con el…Pero Mail Jeevas se arriesgara:_

'_Mello'_

'_¿Qué hay, Matt?'_

'_Pues, quería decirte algo'_

'_Bien, aquí estoy, puedes decirme lo que sea'_

'_Pues, yo…Ha decir verdad, ya no siento lo mismo por ti'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_Sí, veras. Es cierto que somos los mejores amigos, pero yo ya no quiero serlo mas…'_

_Esas palabras le dieron de lleno a Mello quien no se lo esperaba…Y sin querer mal interpreto las cosas…¿Se habrá dado cuenta Matt de lo que él sentía?, Porque el también quería al otro de distinta manera…Se había enamorado de el otro._

'_Entiendo…'-La voz de Mello se quebró por un momento, carraspeo- Entonces, me voy- _

_Kheel dio pie para retirarse, pero no pudo moverse…Matt le había agarrado del brazo…_

'_Mal interpretaste mis palabras, cuando dije eso fue porque __**quiero ser algo mas para ti**__'_

_La declaración de su hasta ahora mejor amigo retumbo en su cabeza, le dio una mirada y le dijo:_

'_Ya lo eres'_

_Ahora fue el turno de Matt para sorprenderse, Mello le correspondía, puso sus manos en la cintura del menor y este instintivamente paso sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello:_

'_Te amo'_

'_Yo a ti también'_

_Y dieron su primer beso…Con la persona que amaban._

**X**

*****Encontramos en esta unión una compatibilidad en los elementos de fuego y aire que desarrollará en ambos una armonización aceptable y posiblemente duradera. Sagitario ve en Acuario a una persona que vive al día, innovador, creativo, comunicativa y en ciertos casos tímido, y algo soso. Acuario tiene de su pareja la jovialidad, la acción directa, y el romanticismo si sabe cómo enamorarlo*

_Mello estaba feliz ese día…Era el aniversario de su noviazgo…Ya llevaban 3 años saliendo…Tenia un regalo para Matt y estaba seguro de que Matt también le daría algo, saldrían esta noche y la pasarían muy bien, también estaba ansioso, porque quería que pasara una semana porque el próximo día Lunes partirían a Inglaterra, a recordar viejos tiempos en el Wammy's, a Mello le encantaba viajar y a Matt también…_

_Tocan a la puerta y Mello ya sabe quien es, abre con una sonrisa y, ahí esta él, trae un pequeño paquete de color negro:_

'_Feliz aniversario, Mello'_

X

*****Con alguna que otra discrepancia, que posiblemente surja de los celos de Sagitario, la unión puede dilucidarse feliz siempre que puedan entenderse de forma natural y sin secretos.*

Llevaba unos minutos que a Mello le parecieron horas. Hablaba con la niñata estúpida de Linda, ya se estaba demorando demasiado y cuando Mello se acercaba un poco más, ella le abrazó, lo abrazó, ¡A SU MATT!

_Linda se fue del sitio y Matt se acercó al furioso ojizarco:_

'_¡Que estaban hablando?'- Le dijo, bastante enojado- '¡Por qué te abrazó?'-_

'_Solo le decía que si le prestaría mi libro de Historia'_

'…_Mas te vale'_

'_Mello…'- Le dio un fugaz beso- 'Solo te amo a ti'_

'…_Hazme creerte'- Le dijo para darle un beso mas apasionado-_

X

*Los dos signos se compenetran muy bien en la cama, y si Acuario sabe llegarle a lo más íntimo, disfrutarán de lo lindo cuando no encuentren la ropa interior y la cama esté hecha jirones.*

_Ya no les importaba nada, solo ellos dos, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto, salvajes jadeos y fuertes gemidos llenaban de ruido la habitación._

_Los toques sensuales y apasionados besos llenos de amor los cuales repartían por el cuerpo del otro, estaban amandose…Mello lamía de manera provocativa los dedos del pelirrojo y después Matt buscó la entrada de Mello y este arqueó su espalda al sentir la húmeda intromisión…Luego el otro y finalmente un tercero los cuales dieron paso al miembro del pelirrojo, empezó con un suave vaivén que termino en movimientos frenéticos…Sentían el placer del cielo y el calor del infierno solo en un lugar…Pero no solo estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor…_

_Continuará:_

X

*Cabe la posibilidad que los vecinos escuchen los suspiros que provocan*

_Continuación:_

"_Esta bien que se amen"…pensaba el chico albino de la habitación de al lado…"Pero, ¿No pueden bajar el volumén?"…El pobre chico trataba de armar un puzzle y escuchaba los incontrolables gemidos de la parejita…_

'_Esto no me puede pasar a mi…Me voy' _

_Y salio de su habitación, volvería en por lo menos 1 hora…_

_Mientras, en otro lugar: _

'_AHH!, MATT!'- Gemia el rubio-_

'_Nhhhn, ah, Mello, yo ya…'_

'_Ahh, yo también…'_

_Y después de un momento terminaron en un orgasmo, Matt dentro de su amado rubio y Mello en sus vientres:_

'_Te amo'- Le susurro su rubio preferido después de momento apasionado-_

'_Y yo a ti…Para siempre'_

**X**

ºoº-[*ғιn*]-ºoº

**

* * *

OMG!, Debo decir que me costo un poco xD**

**Es que…Entre buscar información y escribir, pues…**

**Pero, a lo importante**

**COMO QUEDO? *Histérica***

**Bueno xD**

**Lo dejo ante ustedes, ¡no me peguen!**

**Bueno x3**

**Me voy~**


End file.
